(a) Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a motherboard fixing device which enables a computer motherboard to be mounted thereon, and more particularly to a motherboard fixing device that, after mounting a motherboard thereto, a disposition method of the entire motherboard fixing device enables achieving rapid assembly.
(b) Description of the Prior Art
When assembling a host computer, an installer first fixedly installs a motherboard within a case of host computer, then related interface cards are inserted according to the requirements of user specifications, and after completing insertion of each of the interface cards, related wiring and transmission flat cables are connected to insertion slots of the corresponding interface cards according to power supply and transmission requirements. Finally, after testing for normal operation of the host computer, assembly of the complete is complete.
Referring to FIG. 1, which shows a schematic view of an embodiment depicting a prior art host computer, wherein a host computer 10 mainly includes a case 101 that serves to provide space for primarily mounting various structural components. Moreover, the case 101 is further provided with the function to protect each of the structural components. In addition, a front surface of the case 101 is the operation panel which enables installing a plurality of operating keys, and provides insertion slots for peripheral equipment. FIG. 1 further shows that the interior of the case 101 in general provides a flat surface that enables assembling a motherboard 102 thereto. Regarding computer cases of prior art, because the side portion is provided with a relatively large area which enables assembling the large motherboard 102, thus, the assembled motherboard 102 is mainly positioned close to a side portion of the case 101. However, during the course of assembling the host computer 10, in general, after an installer dismantles a cover panel of one side of the case 101, then the motherboard 102 is installed within the case 101, and because of the restricted interior space of the case 101, the installer must be extremely careful during assembly in order to avoid scuffing a surface of the motherboard 102 and other component members attached to the surface thereof. Moreover, a majority of the cases 101 are fabricated from metal components, which results in many metallic angles being formed in the interior of the case 101, hence, during the course of assembly, any slight inadvertent movement by the installer can extremely easily result in scratching of the hands of the installer, or inadvertently scuffing the motherboard during the course of assembling the motherboard.